Vision
by amaya no chou
Summary: Rasanya dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sesuatu yang aneh. Apapun itu dia tidak menyukainya. Gadis itu merasa lemah ketika anak kecil itu tidak selamat. Sama sekali tidak terjadi hal bagus hari ini...   fic pertamaku, enjoy it!
1. Prolog

**Vision**

_by amaya no chou_  
_Disclaimer : saya membuat fanfic sebagai pelarian karena BLEACH bukan punya saya tapi punya kubo-sensei._

* * *

**Prolog**

*****

Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari kecil, hanya saja karena saat itu aku masih kecil jadi aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kumiliki ini. Aku tidak tahu ini berkah atau kutukan. Tapi selang waktu berganti aku mulai menganggap ini kutukan. Kutukan yang ingin kuhapus dari diriku.

*

*

"Onee-chan~"

Hisana tergopoh-gopoh mendatangi Rukia yang duduk di halaman depan. Rukia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sambil melihat sekumpulan burung gereja yang bertengger di sepanjang kabel listrik di sekitar rumahnya. Hisana tersenyum menatap adik kecilnya duduk dengan tenang di hamparan rumput hijau pekarangan rumah mereka.

Hari ini keluarga Kinoshita bersiap untuk berwisata besok. Ayah dan ibu kedua perempuan tadi sedang menyiapkan bekal dan barang-barang yang akan dibawa oleh mereka nanti. Rukia dan Hisana sama-sama antusias saat mendengar rencana wisata itu.

"Ada apa, adikku yang manis?" tanya Hisana sambil merangkul tubuh kecil Rukia yang masih menatap burung-burung yang bertengger. "Memanggil kakakmu ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang mau kaukatakan, bukan?"

Mata ungu Rukia menatap mata Hisana yang sama-sama berwarna ungu. Hisana tidak bisa membaca pikiran Rukia hanya dengan menatap wajah polos adiknya itu.

"Aku bengong lagi."

"Kamu bengong lagi?" kata Hisana mengulang kata-kata Rukia. "Kan, sudah aku bilang, kamu nggak boleh bengong! Bengong membuat kamu bodoh."

"Tapi aku tidak bodoh," bela Rukia sambil merengut. "Itu kan, kebiasaan."

Hisana mendesah melihat wajah adiknya yang sangat imut itu. "Iya, iya. Sekarang ayo kita main sesuatu di dalam sebelum kamu bengong lagi." Hisana menggenggam lengan Rukia dan menariknya ke dalam rumah. Namun baru saja membuka pintu, Rukia menyadarkannya.

"Onee-chan, apakah Chiyoko bisa bicara?"

"Ngomong apa kamu? Mana bisa kelinci bicara? Ini pasti karena kamu bengong melulu."

"Habis aku lihat Chiyoko berdiri di tengah jalan," lanjut Rukia tanpa mengubris perkataan Hisana. Hisana awalnya tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Rukia. "Dia berbisik tolong kepadaku lalu aku sadar kalau Chiyoko tidak mempunyai bayangan di bawahnya."

Kali ini Hisana benar-benar menoleh. Adiknya merengut tidak mengerti, setidaknya itu yang dilihat Hisana.

"Apakah Chiyoko bisa kehilangan bayangan?"

Hisana tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya yang kebingungan. Sudah beberapa kali Rukia mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti fantasi seperti ini. Tapi Hisana selalu merasa kalau Rukia benar-benar serius.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum.

*

*

Chiyoko mati terlindas di depan rumah, sehari setelah aku mendapat penglihatan itu. Ya, benar. Aku bisa mendapat penglihatan secara tiba-tiba. Orang lain menyangka aku melamun atau tertidur tapi sebenarnya tidak. Itu karena pengaruh dari penglihatan itu. Kata-kata minta tolong dan bayangan yang hilang. Itulah penglihatanku sewaktu kecil terhadap hewan-hewan kecil.

Penglihatan pertamaku terhadap manusia terjadi pada ayah dan ibuku. Mereka meninggal di tempat saat kami sekeluarga berangkat wisata. Aku dan kakakku selamat namun aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Dan aku yang syok akhirnya sama sekali tidak mendapat penglihatan lagi setelah kematian orangtuaku.

Saat kupikir kutukan itu sudah menghilang, 'itu' datang lagi untuk menghancurkan hidupku dan orang-orang yang kucintai.

* * *

**fic pertamaku. aku nggak tau istilah fanfic selain disclaimer. soalnya aku newbie sih...**  
**aku mohon bantuannya selama di fanfic ini. makasih**


	2. Chapter 1 : AWAKENING

**Vision**

Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada **Zheone Quin**, **embun pagi**, **Azalea Yukiko**, **kaymeissi yuin**, **Jess Kuchiki**, **heaven postman**, **Hiroyuki Naomi**, **Quinsi Vinsis**, **Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly** dan **Ai-69** yang sudah mau membaca. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya. Terima kasih sekali lagi buat **Jess Kuchiki** yang sudah membantu saya dalam pengenalan istilah di fanfiction. Sungguh, itu sangat membantu saya.

Ah soal chapter ini, maaf kalau publish-nya agak lama. Saya agak bingung nentuin gimana Rukia mati *jder* Ah tolong jangan anggap omongan saya ini serius hehe. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan.

* * *

**Vision**

_by amaya no chou_  
**Disclaimer** : Saya punya akun di fanfiction karena Kubo Tite-sensei masih jadi pemilik BLEACH  
Slight OOC, AU

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Awakening**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

―a...

―kia...

―ki Rukia...

"Kuchiki Rukia!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya tapi malah terkena sesuatu yang keras di atas kepalanya. Lalu terdengar tawa dari anak-anak sekelasnya. Rukia baru sadar kalau dia tertidur di kelas dan saat ini dia sedang dibayangi oleh tatapan mengancam dari gurunya, Hisagi Shuuhei. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang buku tulis yang lumayan tebal yang dipaksa dilipat. Rukia langsung mengetahui benda yang tadi dikenai olehnya.

"Kuharap bukan alasan klise yang kaukatakan padaku, Kuchiki," ujar Hisagi. Rukia mendesah karena alasan yang tadi dipikirkannya pasti tidak akan digubrisnya.

"Baik, sensei."

"Baik apanya?"

"Aku tidak akan tertidur lagi."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Hisagi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke depan kelas. "Dan untuk kalian, berhentilah tertawa!"

Rukia mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk terbuka. Dia menguap cukup lebar untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih menjalarinya.

"Rukia-chan, kau masih ngantuk?"

Rukia menoleh ke bangku sebelahnya. Seorang gadis imut bercepol dan bermata coklat menatapnya khawatir. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Hisagi dengan buku paket agar gurunya yang galak itu tidak melihatnya sedang mengobrol.

"Kau masih ngantuk?" ulang Momo dengan nada sedikit keras dari yang sebelumnya. Rukia mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak terlalu." Momo tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Rukia. Tanpa disadari dengan cepat buku paket Momo ditarik seseorang ke atas dan berhasil membuat Momo memekik.

"Mau bergosip, Hinamori?" tanya Hisagi.

"T-tidak, Hisagi-sensei!" jawab Momo. Rukia berusaha menahan tawa namun dia langsung mendapat pukulan di kepala. Tahu kalau yang memukul kepalanya adalah gurunya, Rukia langsung bersikap netral meski sempat mengaduh sesaat. Ketika Hisagi sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Rukia dan Momo sama-sama tersenyum lebar di balik buku.

Karakura SHS, di situlah Rukia dan Momo bersekolah. Mereka sama-sama menempati kelas 3-6. Sebentar lagi anak-anak kelas 3 akan segera lulus karena ujian kelulusan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Karena itu semua murid kelas 3 dari yang sangat rajin sampai yang bandel, merelakan diri mereka untuk belajar mati-matian agar bisa lulus dan masuk universitas.

Setelah pelajaran matematika, ada pelajaran olahraga untuk kelas 3-6. Rukia sudah selesai ganti baju dan segera berlari menuju barisan di mana Momo berada. Murid-murid sedang melakukan pemanasan lalu dilanjutkan oleh instruksi dari guru olahraga mereka, Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Sekarang kita akan melakukan olahraga ceria," ujar Yoruichi. "Dan permainan kali ini adalah...DODGE BALL! Nah, kubagi kalian dalam dua grup, oke?"

Yoruichi membagi murid-murid kelas 3-6 menjadi dua kelompok dan sepertinya pembagian kelompok tersebut bisa dibilang sangat menjunjung tinggi diskriminasi. Karena para siswa yang bertubuh tinggi dan yang bertubuh pendek masing-masing dipisahkan dalam kelompok 'tall' dan 'short' (yang mempunyai tinggi 155 ke bawah harus mengikuti tim 'short').

"Ini penghinaan! Masa' pembagian kelompok seperti ini?" protes Arisawa Tatsuki yang masuk ke dalam kelompok 'short'. Yoruichi mendesah kesal mendengar protes itu.

"Eeh, ini kan memudahkanku untuk melihat, siapa-siapa saja yang antusias mengikuti pelajaranku." Yoruichi menoleh ke arah ketua kelas 3-6, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Bahkan Toushiro tidak protes."

"Hitsugaya," koreksi Toushiro sendiri. "Dan sebenarnya aku protes berat."

"Baiklah, permainan dimulai! Silahkan satu dari kalian atau bisa dibilang kapten tim kalian maju untuk diundi." Akhirnya dari tim 'short', dipilihlah Toushiro sebagai wakil mereka.

"Aku nggak nanggung kalau kita nggak dapat kesempatan pertama!" ancam Toushiro yang sukses membuat teman-temannya makin mendorongnya menuju ke depan. Sementara dari tim 'tall', Kurosaki Ichigo maju dengan percaya diri dan menatap rendah (memang rendah) Toushiro.

"Yo, Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya!" koreksi Toushiro sekali lagi.

"Nah, kalian lakukan janken. Yang menang mendapat kehormatan melempar musuh dengan bola pertama kali," ujar Yoruichi sambil menatap kedua muridnya bergantian. Ichigo dan Toushiro memasang kuda-kuda dan mulai memunculkan janken mereka.

"Janken!" teriak keduanya. Anak-anak memperhatikan tangan Ichigo dan Toushiro yang terulur. Tim 'short' mendesah pasrah saat melihat bentuk kertas dari tangan Toushiro dan gunting dari tangan Ichigo.

"Kamu payah, ketua kelas!" maki Asano Keigo yang entah kenapa malah masuk tim 'short'.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku nggak nanggung," jawab Toushiro. Rukia dan Momo sama-sama masuk ke dalam tim 'short'. Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum masam mendengar ketua kelas mereka mengatakan hal itu.

"Hei!" Rukia mendongak dan melihat di depannya berdiri Ichigo yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jangan sampai jatuh, pendek!"

Rukia merengut kesal mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Dia hanya bisa menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada Ichigo secepat kilat sebelum ketahuan Yoruichi.

Peluit tanda permainan dimulai berbunyi. Renji yang mendapat penghormatan melempar pertama kali, langsung membidik Keigo. Bola mengenai tubuh Keigo dengan keras sehingga Keigo harus mengusap punggungnya berkali-kali. Bola kembali dikuasai oleh tim 'tall', kini Renji kembali memegang bola dan langsung melempar ke sembarang arah. Sialnya bola itu meluncur ke arah Tatsuki dan dia bisa menangkapnya.

"Ugh, gawat! Hati-hati semuanya!"

"Rasakan pembalasanku!" Tatsuki melempar bola dengan sangat kuat. Saking cepatnya, Kunieda Ryo tidak bisa menghindari bola yang dilempar Tatsuki.

Bola kembali dimiliki Tatsuki. Dia melempar lagi dan mengenai satu sampai tiga orang di tim 'tall'. Ichigo akhirnya maju saat bola datang ke arahnya dan berhasil menangkapnya. Ichigo tersenyum lebar lalu melempar bola ke arah Momo. Momo memekik karena bola tersebut mengenai pundak Momo. Akhirnya Momo pun dieliminasi karena terkena bola.

Renji mendapat kehormatan untuk melempar bola dan dia berhasil mengenai seorang di tim 'short'. Saat Renji melempar lagi, Rukia berhasil mendapatkan bola dan bisa mengenai Renji dengan mudah―entah Renji yang tidak mau menghindar atau apa.

Dan permainan itu terus berlanjut dan berakhir dengan kemenangan tim 'tall'.

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahku!" keluh Toushiro saat dimaki teman-teman sekelompoknya.

_**~ANC~**_

Para siswi 3-6 berjalan bersama menuju ruang ganti perempuan. Tawa mereka menggema di koridor-koridor sekolah sehingga mereka beberapa kali ditegur oleh guru-guru yang sedang mengajar. Beberapa dari mereka mengeluh kesakitan waktu dilempari bola dodgeball, terlebih jika yang melemparnya adalah laki-laki.

"Sumpah deh! Mereka kok semangat banget sama yang namanya olahraga," keluh Honsho Chizuru sambil mengusap lengannya yang terasa perih. "Tapi kenapa di pelajaran Hisagi-sensei tadi mereka pada molor semua?"

"Otak mereka kosong, barangkali," cetus Kunieda Ryo dengan dingin.

"Kalau kosong, semestinya mereka masuk sekolah olahraga," komentar cewek berambut keunguan yang diikat dengan pita kuning, Senna.

Chizuru menjentik-jentikkan jarinya dengan muka cerah dan ini membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. "Oh oh, bisa saja mereka semangat karena Shihouin-sensei berdada besar!"

"Apa?" teriak Soi Fon tidak terima. Kini semua mata mengarah pada Soi Fon yang berteriak sangat keras tadi.

"Yah, maksudku mereka kan cowok. Pikiran mereka pasti kotor, kan?" lanjut Chizuru mengungkapkan ide briliannya. Soi Fon meremas tangannya sambil menyumpahi para cowok yang dimaksud Chizuru. Tidak hanya Soi Fon, anak-anak cewek lainnya juga ikut menimpali dengan hebohnya.

"Kau juga harus hati-hati, Orihime," ujar Tatsuki. Orihime hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah cowok semengerikan itu?" Rukia menatap pada si penanya, Hinamori Momo yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Rukia mengangkat bahunya sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

"Sebagian ya, sebagian mungkin tidak. Tapi si Ichigo itu pasti begitu," jawab Rukia sambil mendengus kencang sekali. Momo hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Sepertinya Rukia-chan bisa berteman akrab dengan Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia langsung menoleh sambil memasang muka tidak terima. "Ha? Aku? Dan si rambut dandelion itu?" tanya Rukia dengan nada didramatisir lalu dia melengos keras sekali. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Momo mengeluarkan tawanya yang imut-imut pada temannya yang masih memasang tampang kesal. "Tapi bisa saja lho!"

"Ah sudahlah! Kita mau ganti baju kan? Ganti topik pembicaraan yang lebih mengasyikkan!"

"Iya iya, Rukia-chan," ujar Momo sambil tetap tertawa. Momo masuk ke ruang ganti wanita disusul oleh Rukia yang saat itu masih di depan pintu. Namun matanya menangkap sepasang burung yang bertengger di pohon tak jauh dari jendela. Rukia memandang kedua burung yang berwarna coklat terang itu dengan mata jenaka. Kedua burung itu saling bercicip-cicip ria sambil sesekali mengepak-ngepakkan sayap mereka. Rukia masih berdiri di sana namun saking tertariknya, dia mendekat ke arah jendela agar bisa mengagumi burung-burung itu dari dekat.

Satu-satunya yang memisahkan Rukia dan kedua burung itu hanyalah kaca jendela yang tertutup. Maka Rukia membuka kaca jendela sekolahnya. Angin berhembus, meniupkan beberapa helai anak rambut Rukia dengan halus. Rukia mampu merasakan wangi musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir menjadi musim panas. Ya, liburan musim panas yang penuh dengan tugas nantinya.

Rukia menatap kedua burung itu dalam diam. Kedua burung tersebut juga menyadari kehadiran Rukia. Mereka bercicip-cicip menyenangkan sebagai tanda selamat datang untuk Rukia. Rukia tertawa kecil mendengar burung-burung itu bernyanyi untuknya. Rukia tentu tidak tahan untuk mengulurkan tangannya kepada kedua burung tersebut. Maka Rukia melakukannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada bayangan di bawah kaki salah satu dari kedua burung itu. Namun belum sampai tangannya mencapai kedua burung tersebut, seekor ular melahap salah satu burung tersebut dengan gerakan sekejap mata.

"Ah!" Rukia memekik kaget dan refleks tangannya dia tarik kembali. Dia menatap nelangsa si ular yang melahap burung coklat terang yang masih meronta-ronta di rongga mulutnya. Sementara itu burung satunya lagi terbang menjauh sambil mencicip mengerikan―

― "...an! Rukia-chan!"

Kepala Rukia tersentak saat mendengar namanya disebut berkali-kali dan bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan didapatinya Momo sedang menatapnya bingung. Dia juga baru sadar kalau dirinya masih berada di koridor menuju ruang ganti wanita. Bahkan teman-temannya yang lain masih membicarakan topik mengapa anak lelaki suka sekali dengan pelajaran olahraga barusan.

"Kamu dengar apa yang barusan kutanyakan padamu?" tanya Momo sambil menatap Rukia.

Rukia memasang tampang menyesal lalu berkata, "Ah maaf, Hinamori. Memangnya kau menanyakan hal apa padaku?"

Momo hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tapi dia tetap mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Apakah cowok semengerikan seperti yang dikatakan Chizuru-chan?"

"Ah, mungkin," jawab Rukia sekenanya. Rukia bingung. Bukankah kejadian ini sudah terjadi sebelumnya? Mengapa semuanya terjadi dua kali? Rukia memegang dahinya dan mendapati butir-butir keringat menempel di sana. Sejak kapan dia berkeringat?

Rukia sadar kalau Momo menatapnya khawatir makanya gadis pendek itu berusaha seakan dia baik-baik saja.

"Rukia-chan, kamu sakit ya? Dari tadi melamun terus."

"Aa, aku tidak apa-apa," elak Rukia. Momo masih menatapnya sangsi karena keadaan Rukia bukan 'baik-baik saja'. "Sungguh!"

"Yah sudahlah, kalau kau ngomong begitu," kata Momo mengalah. Dia menatap pintu ruang ganti wanita di depan mereka. "Tahu-tahu kita sudah sampai, ya Rukia-chan?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi tawa Momo. Momo sudah masuk duluan dan Rukia masih memegang pintu ruang ganti wanita. Dia menoleh ke arah jendela yang bersebrangan dengan ruang ganti wanita dan dirinya melihat dua ekor burung sedang bercicip-cicip. Rukia menatap kedua burung itu dengan tatapan sedih.

Jika apa yang dilaluinya tadi benar-benar terjadi, maka salah satu dari burung itu akan mati bukan?

"Kuchiki! Jangan hanya berdiri di situ dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar seperti itu! Kau memberikan pemandangan terbaik pada orang lain, tahu!" teriak Chizuru dari dalam ruang ganti wanita. Rukia terlonjak mendengar teriakan Chizuru dan langsung menoleh.

"Eh, iya! Maaf." Rukia menutup pintu secara perlahan dan masih mendapati burung-burung itu bercicip ria. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil.

Benar, yang tadi hanya lamunan semata. Mana mungkin terjadi? Batin Rukia.

Namun dia salah. Saat pintu tertutup itulah, ular itu datang dan langsung melahap salah satu dari kedua burung itu, melahapnya perlahan. Sementara burung yang satunya lagi terbang ketakutan, meninggalkan temannya yang sudah meregang maut...

Sama seperti apa yang dilihat Rukia sebelumnya.

_**~ANC~**_

"Aku pulang," ujar Rukia sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia agak susah membuka pintu besar itu sehingga butuh usaha lebih baginya untuk membuka pintu.

Rumah keluarga Kuchiki memang sangatlah mewah. Rumah itu didominasi oleh warna putih gading, sekilas memang terasa monoton dan kaku namun terdapat kesan sejuk dan dingin begitu memasuki rumah tersebut. Sang pemilik rumah sepertinya menyukai bunga sehingga dari halaman depan sampai halaman belakang penuh dengan bunga-bunga segar berbagai warna. Lantainya keramik paling mengkilap dari yang pernah Rukia lihat dan tiang rumahnya dari pualam. Betul-betul rumah idaman...

Hanya saja Rukia tidak menyukai suasana rumahnya. Dia memang tinggal bersama Hisana dan suaminya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Namun pemilik rumah ini sebenarnya adalah ibu dari Byakuya. Ibu Byakuya adalah wanita yang sangat royal, berpendirian keras,tegas dan congkak. Dia tidak menyukai Hisana yang dinikahi anaknya sendiri dan Rukia yang mengekor kakaknya. Namun Byakuya toh tetap memaksa Hisana untuk tetap tinggal di rumah itu dan Rukia yang tidak tega membayangkan kakaknya sendirian di rumah sebesar itu, juga ikut.

Di ujung tangga, Rukia mendapati Hisana bersama dengan mertuanya. Sepertinya mereka baru selesai berbincang-bincang barusan. Hisana menoleh ke arah Rukia yang tadi mengucapkan salam lalu tersenyum cerah. "Rukia! Selamat datang."

Rukia ikut tersenyum kepada kakaknya lalu matanya diam-diam mengarah pada ibu Byakuya. Dia sedang menatap Rukia dengan tatapan kesal dan jijik maka Rukia pun langsung membuang pandangannya. Dia tidak suka melihat tatapan menyakitkan seperti itu. Ibu Byakuya yang tidak suka melihat Rukia maupun Hisana langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"Ada apa, ibu?" tanya Hisana saat menyadari mertuanya hendak pergi.

"Cari udara! Di sini pengap!" jawab ibu Byakuya sambil mendengus. Rukia memajukan bibirnya. Kenapa ibu Byakuya tidak pernah bersikap lembut pada mereka? Mereka kan, bukan wabah penyakit yang perlu dibenci.

Hisana memperhatikan adiknya yang cemberut. Tentu dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan adik kecilnya ini cemberut namun dia menyembunyikannya dengan senyum tulus.

"Kenapa kamu cemberut begitu? Bibirnya maju banget tuh!" canda Hisana sambil menekan lembut bibir bawah Rukia yang maju. Rukia segera menangkis tangan Hisana. Hisana tertawa kecil melihat reaksi adiknya barusan. "Sana ganti bajumu. Baumu sangat menyengat."

"Aku wangi dan harum, kali," sanggah Rukia sambil pura-pura mendengus marah. Dia mengambil langkah meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih tertawa jahil.

Satu hal yang disalutinya dari Hisana adalah sifatnya yang tegar dan mampu membuat Rukia tidak mengasihani kakaknya tersebut. Hisana menyayangi Rukia maupun ibu mertuanya yang sekalipun tidak menyukainya. Kakaknya yang tegar itu membuatnya kagum dan kasihan di satu waktu.

**.**

**.**

Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan pensil yang sedari tadi dibuatnya menari-nari di atas kertas putih bergaris-garis. Pikirannya kacau sehingga rasanya mustahil jika dia mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya saat ini juga.

Rasanya…ada yang hilang dari memorinya. Tapi apa? Sesaat di sekolah tadi dia hampir bisa mengingat kenangan samar dirinya dulu, dulu sekali. Hanya saja dia tidak ingat. Sepertinya ada yang sangat penting namun tidak ingin diingatnya. Jika sangat penting, mengapa Rukia menolak ingatan itu?

Rukia memijat pelipisnya. Dia sudah lelah akan kenangan bodoh yang terus menghantuinya. Mungkin saja kenangan itu tidak ada, mungkin itu hanya mimpi. Jika nyata, tidak mungkin Rukia bisa lupa akan ingatannya itu karena menurutnya ingatan itu sangat penting.

"Aduh! Kepalaku," keluh Rukia sambil menjambak rambutnya. Dia menghela napasnya dengan kasar lalu berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya. Sesekali dia selalu pergi ke beranda hanya untuk melepas penat. Angin malam bertiup sepoi-sepoi, meniupkan anak rambut Rukia dengan ringan. Dari balkon itu dia mampu melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Mata violetnya menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut oranye. Rukia langsung merengut kesal melihat warna rambut itu. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai rambut semencolok itu?

"Sedang apa dia malam-malam begini? Mencurigakan," gumam Rukia sambil menatap kesal pemuda di bawahnya. Dia berlari masuk ke kamarnya mengambil boneka beruangnya lalu keluar lagi dan dengan gerakan cepat dia melempar boneka itu tepat di puncak kepala pemuda itu. Senyum Rukia mengembang ketika mendengar teriakan sakit dari pemuda rambut oranye. Pemuda itu langsung mendongak mencari orang yang membuat kepalanya kesakitan dan mendapati Rukia tersenyum merendah padanya. Rukia bersyukur dia tidak salah orang.

"Rukia! Jadi kau yang melempar ini!" teriak Ichigo dari bawah. Rukia hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa sarkastiknya yang khas.

"Fufufu, rasakan! Dasar otak jeruk."

"Heh pendek! Lebih baik kau ke bawah dan kita bertarung secara jantan!"

"Kau putus asa, heh Ichigo? Mengajak wanita bertengkar denganmu. Aku kasihan padamu." Jujur saja, Rukia merasa dirinya berbeda jika dia berbicara dengan Ichigo. Setiap kali dia melihat atau mendengar nama Ichigo, hal yang ingin dilakukannya adalah memukul maupun mengejek laki-laki itu sampai dia merasa bosan.

Ada jeda di antara mereka. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia tidak mengatakan satu patah kata.

"Lenganmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ha?" Rukia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo karena suaranya terlalu kecil. Memangnya Ichigo pikir Rukia ada di mana? Di sebelahnya?

"Lenganmu tidak sakit kan? Aku kan, melempar bola padamu terlalu keras!" teriak Ichigo. Untung saja posisi Rukia membelakangi cahaya lampu sehingga pipinya yang bersemu pink tidak akan terlihat oleh laki-laki di bawah itu.

"Huh, kau memang sengaja melakukannya kan? Dasar."

"Ha? Sudah baik-baik aku menanyakan hal itu. Aku mau pulang," ucap Ichigo. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam boneka beruang yang tadi dilempar Rukia. "Nih bonekamu!"

"Untukmu saja," ujar Rukia.

"Hah? Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Ambil saja! Aku tidak suka beruang!" teriak Rukia lalu dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sesaat dia dapat mendengar Ichigo berteriak, "Apa? Aku tidak mungkin menerima boneka. Oi, Rukia! Oi!". Rukia bersandar pada pintu balkon lalu tersenyum. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengobrol seperti itu dengan Ichigo? Rasanya sesuatu yang baik akan muncul.

**_~ANC~_**

Rukia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegang buku dan sekaleng susu. Matanya bergerak-gerak cepat meneliti tulisan yang ada di buku meskipun terkadang matanya kembali ke barisan awal dengan sedikit kerutan di alisnya. Sepertinya dia mengalami kesulitan untuk menghapal semua yang ada dalam buku itu.

Suara-suara ramai di depannya membuat gadis itu mendongak. Tiga lelaki―lebih tepatnya, trio bodoh―tengah bercanda sambil berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Rukia. Tentu trio itu terlihat mencolok karena apa yang ada di atas kepala mereka, rambut mereka. Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna oranye sedangkan Abarai Renji berambut merah menyala dan diikat, akan sangat panjang jika ikatannya dibuka nanti. Sementara Madarame Ikkaku―meskipun dia tidak mempunyai rambut di kepalanya alias botak tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya terlihat mencolok karena tidak ada lagi murid yang botak plontos seperti dirinya.

Gadis itu hanya melihat mereka sekilas lalu sibuk dalam buku yang dipegangnya. Masa bodoh dengan Renji, Ichigo dan Ikkaku yang asyik-asyiknya bercerita. Yang terpenting bagi Rukia adalah bagaimana caranya memindahkan halaman buku yang dibacanya itu tanpa membuat susunya tumpah. Akhirnya dengan susah payah Rukia membuka halaman buku dengan mulutnya.

Ichigo melihat tingkah Rukia itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai suatu reaksi. "Kau ngapain, pendek?"

Rukia mendelik. Kini tidak hanya pemuda berambut jingga itu yang menatapnya, Renji dan Ikkaku juga jadi ingin melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Rukia. Gadis itu merasa malu karena sudah melakukan hal memalukan di depan tiga laki-laki sekaligus.

"Bukan urusanmu, strawberry!" ejek Rukia sambil melengos. Kata-kata itu langsung mendapat tawa hebat dari kedua teman Ichigo.

"Mana ada strawberry berwarna oranye, Rukia?" kata Renji. Ada dengusan saat dia mengatakan hal itu karena berusaha menahan tawanya. "Lebih tepatnya, kau harus memanggilnya jeruk."

"Jeruk yang asam sekali," timpal Ikkaku.

"Kau ini teman siapa sih, eh Renji? Ikkaku?" keluh Ichigo sambil menatap kesal temannya yang berambut merah dan yang botak itu.

"Maaf ya, Ichigo. Tapi aku sudah berteman lama dengan Rukia makanya jangan mengatainya pendek," jawab Renji. Bahkan Ikkaku mengemukakan pendapatnya mengapa dia ikut-ikutan mengejek Ichigo.

"Aku bukan temanmu. Jadi maaf saja."

Ichigo menatap kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Apalagi saat Rukia menjulurkan lidah padanya, mengejeknya.

"Kau jangan senang dulu ya, bocah. Baru dilindungi satu orang saja sudah senang," ujar Ichigo pada Rukia yang kini tengah menempel pada Renji yang mendukungnya mengejek Ichigo. "Di sini aku juga punya Ikkaku yang juga mendukungku. Benar kan―" Ichigo menengok menatap Ikkaku yang ikut ambil suara dalam perdebatan itu. "―hei Ikkaku!"

"Jangan seenaknya menarikku dalam masalah, rambut duri!" jawab Ikkaku yang sukses membuat Renji dan Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak sekaligus membuat Ichigo tambah kesal.

"Lihat, bahkan kawanmu membangkang, Ichigo!" ejek Rukia sambil tersengal-sengal. Dia masih susah mengambil napas untuk berbicara dan tertawa.

"Diam kau, midget!" teriak Ichigo. Rukia tentu tidak senang dikatai seperti itu maka dia segera membalasnya.

"Kau yang diam, jeruk busuk!"

"Chappy's freak!"

"Stroberi sinting!"

"Kerdil!"

"Landak oranye!"

"Cebol!"

"Kepala dandellion!" sambung Renji. Ichigo yang awalnya ejek-mengejek bersama Rukia dengan masygul, merasa sangat terganggu ketika Renji ikut-ikutan mengejek dirinya. Apalagi dia berada di pihak Rukia.

"Mau apa kau, babon bau?"

"Ba-babon bau? Beraninya!" ujar Renji kesal. Tak lama terdengar suara tawa Ikkaku yang mampu membuat gendang telinga pecah. Sepertinya dia senang sekali dengan ide yang dicetuskan Ichigo; ledekan babon bau tadi. Dan keluarlah semua ledekan-ledekan yang menghina masing-masing orang. Suara itu menggaung ke seluruh sudut lorong sekolah sehingga beberapa kali mereka dimarahi oleh guru yang sedang mengajar di dalam kelas. Rukia menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan pandangan merendah. Dasar orang-orang payah, pikirnya dalam hati lalu segera melenggang pergi. Dia tidak perlu terlibat jauh oleh orang-orang tak berotak itu.

Rukia menoleh ke luar jendela. Dia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar sekolahnya karena sekarang dia berada di lantai yang paling tinggi. Dia melihat tiga anak kecil sedang bermain di pinggir jalan. Jalanan sekitar Karakura SHS memang sepi di siang hari makanya banyak anak-anak yang tinggal di dekat sekolah terlihat sedang bermain.

Rukia memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan itu sejenak. Dia merasa sangat rindu pada masa kecilnya begitu melihat ketiga anak itu tengah bermain riang. Ah, mereka main petak umpet, pikir Rukia. Dia tersenyum melihat salah satu dari mereka kelabakan mencari teman-temannya sementara Rukia bisa melihat di mana mereka bersembunyi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Suara gaduh mereka saat menemukan dan ditemukan dapat didengar Rukia samar-samar. Ketika yang lain sudah ditemukan, mereka bermain kembali. Anak yang pertama kali ditemukan langsung berjaga dan dua lainnya berlari mencari tempat persembunyian. Rukia merasakan ada kejanggalan begitu melihat salah satu dari mereka.

"Jangan ngintip lho!" pekik salah satu anak sambil tertawa. Tawa lebar yang bahagia. Mungkin karena asyik bermain, mereka lupa diri. Mungkin karena Rukia terlalu berpikir mengapa anak yang tertawa itu tidak memiliki bayangan di bawahnya, dia tidak sadar.

Ketika sebuah motor menabrak anak itu...

Mata violet Rukia membulat ketika pemandangan itu terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Tubuh kecil itu terpelanting bahkan sempat menabrak dinding di dekatnya. Rukia yakin, dia berteriak saat itu―

― "...Cebol!"

Rukia menarik napasnya seakan ia baru saja tenggelam. Matanya terbelalak bahkan jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Apa barusan?_ cecarnya dalam hati.

"Kepala dandellion!"

_Kenapa percakapan ini terulang lagi?_

"Mau apa kau, babon bau?"

"Ba-babon bau? Bera―eh, Rukia, kau kenapa?"

"Hah?" Rukia menengadah. Dia mendapati Renji, Ichigo dan Ikkaku tengah menatapnya.

"Astaga, kau pucat sekali! Hei, kau sakit ya?" cecar Renji.

"Eh―eh, ini..."

"Hei Ichigo! Kau harus minta maaf!"

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo tidak terima.

"Dia begini pasti karena kau memanggilnya cebol," seru Renji sambil menunjuk wajah Rukia yang pucat.

"Dia begitu setelah kau ejek cebol," tambah Ikkaku.

"Ah, tapi aku kan hanya bercanda. Apa karena dia sakit?" sanggah Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau sakit?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Keringat dingin juga mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Lalu samar-samar dia mendengar suara anak-anak yang heboh. Apalagi, sayup-sayup, kata-kata itu...

"Jangan ngintip lho!"

Rukia berlari seperti orang gila menuju ke jendela terdekat. Dia melihat seorang anak sedang berlari. Anak yang ditabrak itu. Yang tidak memiliki bayangan―

"Jangan!" teriak Rukia.

Namun teriakannya teredam oleh suara motor yang direm mendadak. Juga suara jatuh yang mengerikan. Diikuti oleh teriakan histeris dua anak kecil.

Rukia bisa merasakan tangannya yang memegang bingkai jendela bergetar. Bahkan kakinya menjadi lemah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sesuatu yang aneh. Apapun itu dia tidak menyukainya. Gadis itu merasa lemah ketika anak kecil itu tidak selamat.

_Sama sekali tidak terjadi hal bagus hari ini..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ah, apakah ini terlalu pendek? Apakah ini kurang bagus? Tolong review untuk sarannya karena saya masih newbie dan abal.

Saya bingung, apakah sebaiknya ini ditaruh di T saja atau dipindahkan? Saya masih belum bisa menentukan sadis atau tidaknya orang-orang di BLEACH akan terbunuh *senyum sadis* tapi sungguh tidak ada maksud bashing dalam karya ini. Ini seratus persen ide cemerlang *kok emo?* yang muncul di otak saya!

Yap, akhir kata-silakan klik _Review_~


End file.
